Skinny Love
by CiaraBug
Summary: Charlotte Burke and James Potter were not the most expected pair. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, It was practically shunned. They'd argued and hated each other since the train to Hogwarts. So, then why did James Potter find himself snogging his cousins best friend? James/OC, Hints of Rose/Scorpius eventually.


**Hello, Love's! Thank you, first for taking time to read my fic. I thought I'd cover a few things right here that I couldn't get into the writing. This is based in the my bestfriend and mine's rp.**

**-Charlotte Burke is Daphne Greengrass and some random Death Eater who I named Lawrence's daughter,she has an older sister named Lorraine who is seven years older. She's my OC in the rp and her face claim is Alicia Banit.  
****-Hazel Ducote is Teddy's cousin who lives with him, since both her parent's also were killed. She's a Ravenclaw and my best friend's OC. She'll have more importance later in the story.  
****-Elliot Longbottom, Evan Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom are Neville and Hannah's kids. Elliot and Evan are twin boys in James, Charlotte, Dom, and Hazel's year and Alice is a year younger in Albus, Scorpius, and Rose's year. Elliot's a Slytherin, Evan's a Gryffindor, and Alice's a Hufflepuff.  
-Liz and Micheal Finnegan Seamus and Lavender's kids. Both Gryffindors.  
-Albus and Scorpius are both Slytherins, while Rose is a Gryffindor. Lily is also a Gryffindor. **

**Disclaimer- Uhm, No I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Skinny Love**

_'And I told you to be patient, And I told you to be fine, And I told you to be balanced,And I told you to be kind, Now all your love is wasted, Then who the hell was I?'_

Charlotte Elizabeth Burke was not one to love easily. If anything she was the opposite of love. Love didn't exist in her world. Her mother or father never said I love you, her sister didn't show compassion either. Charlotte was raised in a world without emotions. She learned quickly as a child crying, whining, and love were not acceptable. They didn't show happiness, only anger. She grew up in a world of hate, and loneliness. As a pureblood with Death Eaters as parents, Charlotte quickly learned to hate anything related to mixed blood; Potter's and Weasley's especially.

_Eleven year old Charlotte walked down the corridor of the train looking for an empty compartment. Her sister had ditched her as soon as her parents had left them to the train, so she walked aimlessly, overwhelmed and lost. The emotionless expression never leaving her face though. _  
_"Oi! Blondie! Why not trying to smile?" Charlotte turned on her heel immediately at the voice. _  
_"I'd love to, but I see nothing in particular to smile about," She looked him up and down."Potter, yes?"_  
_"Oh, a fan. Well, love, I'm not really up to autographs right now, maybe later." He smirked at her as she scowled._  
_"Oh, no I just recognized you from your pictures in the Prophet they seem to burn the best." A sly smirk appeared on her face before it disappeared as fast as she did, her long blonde hair tossing back._

No one was shocked when the hat yelled Slytherin. No one at all. Charlotte simply slid off the stool and walked to her table with pride glowing off her. As fate had it James was sorted into Gryffindor, no surprises there. For the next three years James and Charlotte fought like cats and dogs, bickering over nothing. The teachers put them in countless detentions. Charlotte didn't care, her parents didn't either. James on the other hand received a countless amount of howlers from his parents, much to Charlotte's pleasure.

The first time he saw Charlotte smile was in third year, in Hogsmeade. Charlotte sat in the Three Broomsticks with a butterbeer next to Dominique Weasley. When Dominique was sorted into Slytherin, something that took James months to get over, Charlotte quickly forgot about the family rule against Weasley's. Charlotte and Dominique sat whispering across a table at each other and giggling quietly. Charlotte's head was turned away from him, but was obviously laughing.  
"Hey, Dom!" He shouted looking at her. Dominique, looked over at him and Charlotte did too, a small smile on her face. He smiled wide at her and to his surprise she smiled back him, her cheeks a slight pink tint.  
"What is it, James?" Dominique asked impatiently.  
"...I got a letter, They're betting on Teddy and Vic. Do you want in?" He said shocked at the smile.  
"Oh, Yeah.10 galleons their engaged by Christmas of 5th year." Dominique said smirking at her best friend and her cousin.  
"Yeah, So..I'm gonna go find Mel.."He said walking away unknown to him that the smile that had been on Charlotte's face had faded into a scowl, profanities escaping her lips.

In his fourth year while he was with Melissa Flint, he started noticing Charlotte Burke. And it wasn't a just a 'Oh, you exist' notice, it was a 'Bloody hell, you're really hot' notice. The thing is she was. She was pale but not, she had a small tan that just made her pale grey blue eyes and blonde hair pop. She was petite but not short, her legs were mile long, and never really a mystery. She had rose red lips that constantly played into a smirk, almost never a smile. To say she was just pretty was the understatement of the century. The thing is beauty comes with flaws. Hers just happened to be her lack of emotions, she hated his guts, and she was probably the biggest slut in school. And James wanted her. He was her challenge

The biggest problem was how do you get someone who hates you. James had no clue. Asking Dom was out of the question, anything she told him would be ridiculous and he would never do, being the playboy of Hogwarts he was. He thought about asking his Dad, but his Dad wasn't exactly aware of how he treated Charlotte. There had been a silent agreement between the two to not express their hatred for each other when she was visiting the entire family while with Dom. Asking her cousin Scorpius about Charlotte seemed too suspicious. They were too close, closer than he actually was with his cousins. So, he settled on asking Teddy, fully aware that Vic would probably find out, then she would tell Dom, who would corner him and threaten him. Damn, the girl was protective of her best friend. So, he didn't tell Teddy that it was Charlotte. Much to his disappointment the owl he got back wasn't what he wanted to see.

_ James,  
__Just bloody be nice to Burke for once! From what I hear from the cousins you'll end up in a broom cupboard with her._

_Teddy._

_P.S.- It's Vic, Dom will hex you into the year 3000 if she finds out you were snogging-or worse-Charlotte. Good luck._

As much as he hated it he took the advice. She wasn't exactly throwing her venomous words at him, either it was good constant for them both. It started simple, in fifth year Teddy became the Defense Against the Dark teacher and assigned them to sit next to each other, much to Charlotte's dismay at being separated from Dom. James would forget to bring Quills or his book to Defense Against the Dark , they'd be assigned for projects together and they'd both actually show up to the Library. Gradually they started talking, he started calling her Charlotte and not Burke, Char occasionally when he's joking. She would call him James and not Potter, lean over and make a cute face and say "But James-y," when Melissa or any other previous hook up he was avoiding would show up. Even if they wouldn't admit it they were friends, they were.

And that's how James Sirius Potter found himself in a broom cupboard, pushing Charlotte Elizabeth Burke against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands under her skirt. His shirt unbuttoned, her hair disheveled, soft moans escaping her lips as he kissed her neck, his teeth grazing her skin.

"James," She said pulling back. "No. Just no. I like having another friend around besides Dom or Scor. No, I don't want you to just be another snog. I mean.." She bit her lower lip and looked down. He sighed watching her as he set her on the ground, his hands placed firmly on her hips.

"And I'm just not gonna let you go and shag Liam Zabini to release tension." She sighed and looked at him.

"Then we're going to have a long conversation on how we're going to sneak each other into our houses." She smirked and moved her hands down his chest from where they were around his neck. "Have fun not shagging me, Potter." She winked teasingly,stepping out of the cupboard 'accidentally' brushing up her skirt for him to see a bit of the red lace underwear he just had his hands on. "Oh, and I won't tell Dom if you don't." She smirked again before walking down the corridor her hips swaying. James watched her walk out and towards the dungeons.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" He said to himself and started walking up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

James smirked as Charlotte walked into Defense Against the Dark arts the next day, her blonde hair braided to the side to cover what he supposed were hickey's, from him. She caught his smirk and rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows, her eyes darting to Dom who was talking animatedly to Charlotte, unaware her best friend wasn't listening.

"Char, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been ignoring me like a dazed school girl since you got back from the library last night. " Dom said looking at her best friend, who had luckily focused her attention on the window.

"What?" Charlotte turned to Dom. "Oh, Sorry I just got a letter from Lorraine again." Charlotte lied quickly giving, Dom a look. "You know how the bitch is." She continued before sitting down while Dom walked back to sit in her seat next to Hazel Ducote.

"Why does she even owl you if she's just gonna say all that shit?" Dom asked leaning over the desk so she was closer for the conversation.

"Because being a bitch is her default emotion," Charlotte smirked before leaning back and running into James' arm. She turned to face him. "What the hell, James?" She muttered giving him a panic look.

"Well, Miss I-sit-on-the-edge-of-my-chair-constantly. I've always done this and I'm not stopping because you got comfy." James smirked at her, before whispering. "Tell me, Love. Why didn't you just use a glamour charm." Charlotte glared at him, but only because she knew Dom could see her. Her eyes telling the truth.

"You're flirting gets you no where, Potter." She smirked before whispering. "I lost a bet and I didn't hook up with anyone else last night. I don't lie to Dom a lot."

"Oh, and that thing about you getting a letter isn't a lie?" His smirk just getting cockier as he kept his voice low.

"Actually, it's partly the truth..After I fake a letter." She smirked before taking a quill and writing on piece of parchment. James rolled his eyes at this and looked over at Teddy who was smirking at him, with a knowing look in his eye. James, just rolled his eyes at his godbrother and let his eyes dart to Charlotte, who had since moved up to the edge of her seat. He took in her appearance with a smirk, she'd taken her robe off setting it in the seat , her sweater and button up were too tight and her skirt was too short. Her sweater and button up had risen a bit, giving him a view of the small of her back. There were soft purple bruises that lay scattered on her back. He frowned looking at it a small scrape above one of the large ones. What did she get herself into? He wondered until he heard Teddy saying his name.

"Dom, Stop throwing parchment at James, because he's staring at Charlotte's arse. Uncle Percy and Aunt Hermione would lecture you forever. James stop staring at Charlotte's arse before Dom and Charlotte hex you and I owl Mum." Teddy said just glancing briefly at them. Charlotte turned around in her seat.

"Are you really that much of a git that, you're staring at my arse during class?" She said glaring at him, the old hateful expression on her face. He didn't say anything just trying to read her eyes, but he couldn't see anything familiar. The gray-blue eyes that he'd looked at so many times we're just emotionless. "Wow. You're great, Potter. I'll keep it in mind." She said scowling and placing her robe back on, looking into a book. He swore he saw Teddy facepalm at the front of the room, but he wasn't paying attention he was trying to figure out Charlotte Burke's eyes.


End file.
